


Stars

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Incest, M/M, Romance, Stars, Tension, Winter, cryptic confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean under the stars.<br/>(Written for the most self-indulgent fic meme: <a href="http://dreamlittleyo.livejournal.com/249274.html">on LJ</a> or <a href="http://dreamlittleyo.dreamwidth.org/84721.html">on DW</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

The question startles Sam—his mind was wandering, apparently farther than he realized—and he twists to peer over his shoulder. Despite the harsh tone of Dean's words, his brother looks more flummoxed than irritated. It's a reasonable question. Sam can see his own breath on every exhale, even with almost no light. The Impala's hood is frigid beneath him.

"Just thinking," Sam says, hoping his shrug looks casual.

Dean's eyes narrow, and he stuffs his hands in his coat pockets as he leans on the hood beside Sam. 

"You know it's like two degrees out here, right?" Dean elbows him sullenly in the arm. "And at _least_ three hours until sunrise."

Sam shrugs again and raises his eyes towards the sky. There's almost no town to speak of in this corner of nowhere. With so little light pollution, Sam can see a jarring infinity of stars.

"What were you thinking about?" Dean asks. His voice is softer now. Cautious in a way that says he has suspicions. 

Dean might pretend oblivion most of the time, but he can't fool Sam. They're both too aware of the strangeness that's been settling between them in recent months. There's a fierce closeness that wasn't there before, closing in around them, tightening and twisting into inextricable knots. 

It hovers between them even now, an almost tangible hum of something warm enough to chase away the winter chill.

It tastes like potential.

"Do you really want to know?" Sam asks. He feels reckless. He can't make himself look at Dean in the silence that follows his question. 

Dean's sharp inhale is a ghost of sound, and Sam catches his own lower lip between his teeth. He waits. He keeps his hands firmly in his pockets, his eyes stubbornly on the sky. He stares at the stars, terrified Dean won't answer. 

A moment later Dean draws a quieter breath and says, "Yeah. I want to know."

Sam turns, finds Dean with his eyes. He takes in the wide open look on his brother's face, the anxious anticipation mirrored in Sam's own chest. 

He stares at Dean with greedy eyes, and slowly—cautiously—smiles.


End file.
